Unsaid Emotions
by Unawokendream
Summary: SPOILERS of Book 7 After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to Ginny to see where their relationship is left standing...One shot fic.


A/N : Hi everyone! Just a one-shot fic about Harry and Ginny about the aftermath of the battle. I was disappointed when J.K. didn't give enough time as I thought she should've to Ginny and Harry, so I thought I would make up my own version as to what might've happened. Enjoy!

Note: SPOILERS to the seventh book are included. Read at your own risk.

**Unsaid Emotions**

"Reparo!" Harry waved his holly and phoenix feather wan and instantly, the crumbling bricks on top of the Astronomy Tower made itself into a wall again. Harry inspected his work and gave a nod of approval. After burying the people who gave their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts, many such as Harry were finding grim satisfaction helping repair Hogwarts.

"Okay, I think I'm almost done here." Harry said to Hermione. "Great! You can finish up here while we see to the kitchen and the elves." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed downstairs. "Ron, I never knew you were so caring!" Harry heard Hermione say. He grinned, knowing perfectly well that his best friend had other ideas at that moment other than S.P.E.W. work.

Harry repaired the last few gargoyles and went to lean against the wall, looking over the school grounds. Wizards and witches from all over worked endlessly into the night. He felt a rush of gratitude for these people, for without their belief in him, he didn't think he could have ever defeated Voldemort.

Suddenly, his green eyes caught a glint of red near the lake. With a pang, he realized how much he had missed her these past few months. As she stood facing against the deep blue of the lake, the moonlight shone on her red hair, giving it a wavering purple aura. _Guess she's still thinking about Fred._ Harry thought. On an impulse, he left the tower and strode over to where Ginny stood looking at the lake, pausing only to give a quick hand or offer a small greeting. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to when he found that she wasn't crying. It seems to him, he always forgot how strong Ginny was growing up with five older brothers. But there she stood, her bright pale moonlit face with her brown eyes staring forlornly over the deep blue waters. Harry turned to see what she was looking at. The Giant Squid calmly drifted up and down among the passing waves in a slow rhythmic pattern.

"I see Thestrals now, Harry." She whispered. Harry turned sharply to face her. He hadn't heard her voice her fears since the fight with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. "They're really not so bad. Beautiful, if you see them with Hagrid's point of view." Harry smiled uncertainly at her feeble attempt to joke. "It's just…the condition that you may only see them in. So…terrible." She almost choked on her last words.

Harry wanted to touch her instead, chose to say, "Yeah..it's not that easy, seeing death." He began. "Sometimes, it reminds us how vulnerable we are, but we really aren't. Death is only the next stage after life." He frowned a bit and looked up to see if this all made sense to her. Instead, Ginny stared at him. Her dark brown eyes alight with hundreds of unspoken emotions.

Before he could say another word, Ginny rushed into his arms to embrace him fiercely. "I'm so glad it wasn't you." She sobbed. "I'm so glad it wasn't you I had to see die." Harry didn't know what to say and instead chose to put his arms around her. Feeling her enveloped in his arms like this satisfied a deep part of his soul somewhere.

"I thought I saw you there for a second battling a Death Eater, but the next moment…you were gone. Then Colin…oh poor Colin." Another sob caught her throat. Harry swallowed hard and clutched Ginny, understanding that she was struggling to explain her deepest fears.

"Then, when all those bodies were laid out, I was scared that – that maybe…then Fred." She burst into tears. Harry stroked her hair and murmured soft words of comfort. "Sh…it's okay." Lightly, Harry pressed his lips against her hair and inhaled the fresh woody scent of the Burrow of her. He wished he could never let her go.

After a few minutes, they reluctantly pulled apart. "Sorry." She hastily wiped her cheeks. Harry gave a small smile. Her lashes were spiked up wet from the tears and they framed her twinkling brown eyes like the sun's rays. "Don't be. It's nothing." She smiled abashedly. Harry put his arms to his sides, feeling awkward now. He chose to stare out into the lake. "Did you meet any Veelas?" Harry turned to see Ginny attempt a smile, but her eyes gave away her slight fear. "I said before that there would hardly be any dating opportunities. We mostly avoided contact with anyone for the matter. So…no Veelas, or any girl of the sort." He finished clumsily. She didn't seem to mind. She was beaming.

"Neville told us how you, he and Luna continued Dumbledore's Army." Ginny's blushed slightly, noting the slight awe in Harry's voice. "Yes, we did. If there was ever a time we needed to learn real Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was then, Harry."

She looked over at the Giant Squid and continued. "With all that crap Alecto and Amycus were teaching, we needed to shield ourselves."

"You didn't have to advertise yourselves. I mean, there was no need for all those graffiti." He didn't mean to sound harsh. Ginny glanced at him, then quickly turned away. "It wasn't that we wanted to advertise ourselves. It was…We wanted to send a message to everyone throughout the school. We also wanted to show you that wherever you were, we were still supporting you. We wanted to keep Dumbledore's spirit alive." Harry grimaced, remembering how he had said once that Dumbledore was only dead when the students of Hogwarts forgot him. (A/N – I'm not sure if it was said that way…something like that)

"All those threats, those tortures," Harry flinched to hear that Ginny might've been tortured. "They couldn't have kept us from not continuing Dumbledore's Army. Even when they kidnapped Luna and I had to leave, Neville tried to keep it going." Harry saw her turn to stare at Neville fondly while he helped Professor Sprout find any mandrakes that were still alive.

"You were brave to try and steal the Gryffindor sword." The red head raised an eyebrow and smiled. Harry knew at that moment he should've kept his mouth shut. "The sword was a fake. I saw the real one Neville had. It felt nothing like the fake one, which was slightly lighter, plus the fake one dented a bit at the hilt. I don't think goblin-made weaponry would dent from falling down a flight of stairs. It was a total waste of time." Harry bent his head to stare at his shoes. "We were lucky we weren't punished so badly. I was wondering why Snape only sent us to the Forbidden Forest and straight to Hagrid. Who knew that Snape…" she stopped.

"Yeah, I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad Snape was at least here at Hogwarts. He couldn't protect my mother, but he…he was able to protect you." Ginny flicked her eyes once again and they stared at one another. This time, Harry didn't dare look away. "Harry…" she whispered. He felt her aura shift to a warm sunny red and he itched to taker her into his arms and kiss her. "Did you ever think about me? During your trip?" The question they were waiting for. It hung in the air, thick with tension. Harry reached up a hand and stroked her warm cheek, feeling her velvety softness. "All the time. He said his voice thick with emotion. The words clung to the air, a caught breath, a natural question mark. "I wanted to be with you so badly, but I couldn't risk hurting you. At the time, I didn't know if I was gonna live or die." She closed her hand on his hand, urging him to go on. "Now, all I want to do is hold you and never let you go. Staying away from you had been one of the hardest things to do in my life."

"I knew why you did it, but I hated you for a while. I hated you and Ron for not taking me with you. Then I thought, Ron and Hermione are your closest friends and I would've only slowed you down."

Harry grimaced, having suspected a little. " Professor Dumbledore specifically wanted me, Hermione and Ron to do his tasks. I had to respect his last wishes." His face changed to a more serious expression. "Ginny…do you…do you think we can start over? Us?" he asked tentatively. She stared at him for a few moments then replied. "No." He was shocked but he should've guessed that she couldn't have waited for him forever. "Oh well, yeah, I guess it's too late. You probably have –"

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "I was just about to suggest that we start off with where we left off. Hmm….now where were we." She grinned and bent his head to press her lips against his. Harry kissed her, feeling lighter headed than ever before. He took his time to taste the sweetness he had missed so much these past few months, all the while feeling the softness of her hair and the small of her back.

After what seemed to be like hours, they moved apart and holding hands, they walked towards the Hogwarts castle to help rebuild it for future students and their own future children to learn in.

Hope you enjoyed this fic. I still have some other fics to finish. Lazy me Love to hear reviews. TC and have fun.

-_ Unawokendream_


End file.
